While You Were Sleeping
While You Were Sleeping is the sixteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the one hundredth and fifth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary A KILLER VIRUS — When tries to explain recent events to a very sick , her first instinct is to call . At the same time, Damon is trying to figure out how to make a disturbing confession to Elena. While going through Dr. Wes’ files, discovers a frightening secret, and is surprised when Enzo appears, claiming to have the solution everyone is searching for. At Enzo’s insistence, Caroline asks Stefan to meet her at a mysterious location where they are joined by a group of Travellers, including Sloan, who reveals new information on the importance of doppelgangers. During spring break on a mostly deserted Whitmore campus, Elena runs into Luke, a student who seems to know her, though she has no memory of meeting him. Recently dumped by his boyfriend, Luke proposes that he and Elena spend the break getting drunk together, but she sends him off on an urgent mission to find and the newbie witch, Liv. Damon finally tells Elena the truth about his recent activities, and they come to a new agreement about their relationship. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce (hallucination) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Tom Avery * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore (hallucination) *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield (voice; uncredited) Guest Cast *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Trivia *Antagonist: Katherine - Indirectly *This episode marks the first appearance of Luke. *This episode also marks the first appearance of Tom Avery, who is a Doppelganger of Silas and Stefan. *We learn Luke is a witch and Liv's twin brother. *The title refers to Elena's adjustment to changes since her absence while Katherine was controlling her body. *We see Elena's vampire face for the first and only time this season, but it's the vampire feeding Ripper version which is different displayed by both Jesse and Damon. *Elena made her first attempt to turn another in this episode. *Since this episode takes place during Spring Break, its now late March 2012 in the series timeline. Stefan tells Elena it has been 3 weeks since Katherine took over her life in The Devil Inside. Thus 500 Years of Solitude takes place in late Febuary 2012 or early March 2012. *This episode aired on the first day of Spring 2014. *Markos is mentioned for the first time in this episode by Sloan and Enzo as the leader of The Travelers. *We learn that Elena is important to the Travelers. *This episode establishes that prior to the death of Katherine's body in 500 Years of Solitude and her final death (spirit) in Gone Girl there were four Dopplegangers in existence. Meaning that at the time of the Pilot, there were two vampire (Stefan & Katherine) and two human (Elena Gilbert and Tom Avery) Dopplegangers. Continuity *Nadia Petrova and Wes Maxfield were mentioned in this episode. Nadia died from the werewolf/hybrid bite of Tyler Lockwood and Wes was killed by Damon in Gone Girl. *Enzo was last seen in No Exit. *Sloan was last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart. *Tyler does not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the 80th appearance of Jeremy in the show. *This episode marks the 50th and last appearance of Katherine Pierce in the show. She appears as a part of Elena's hallucinations in this episode. *Aaron Whitmore was last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart as a corpse. He was killed by Damon in The Devil Inside. He appears in this episode as Elena's hallucination. *This is first time since ''The Cell'' that Elena has seen Enzo, which has been 3 weeks according to this episode. *Silas is mentioned in this episode, he was last seen in Death and the Maiden in which he died. Caroline said that happened 4 months ago. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *While you were sleeping; a movie from 1995 starring Sandra Bullock. *While you were sleeping (Elementary) a TV episode. *While you were sleeping (album), a compilation album by Canadian rapper Classified. *While you were sleeping a single by UK based band Sonic Boom Six. *While you were sleeping (South Korean TV Series). *While you were sleeping (song) by the Christian band Casting Crowns. *Spring Break is a one week break for students from their studies at college/university or in some cases elementary to high school which sometimes have a 2 week break from March to April. *While You Were Sleeping is a song title used by Jill Sobule on her 2009 Album California Years. Quotes :Short Promo :Bonnie: "This is the virus, it's in your head." :Elena: "What's happening to me, Damon?!" :Elena:'' "I love you!"'' :Damon: "Then stop loving me!" :Elena:'' "I can't!"'' :Extended Promo :Bonnie:'' "This is the virus, it's in your head."'' :Elena: "How exactly do we cure this?" :Stefan: "You have the antidote to this Ripper virus, right?" :Elena: "What's happening to me, Damon?!" :Damon:'' "Oh, yeah, it sucks. You gotta be craving carbs constantly."'' :Elena:'' "I love you!"'' :Damon: "Then stop loving me!" :Elena:'' "I can't!" '' :Canadian Promo : : "We have a lot of catching up to do." : (to Damon):'' "The last thing I remember, I was running into your arms. I felt so safe."'' : : "Well, you know Katherine. She's not allowed to go out without a grand finale." : :'' "She's turned me into a monster."'' : : "You have to fight it!" : :'' "I will kill you!"'' : :'' "Elena, stop!"'' : : "I love you!" : :'' "Well, then, stop loving me!"'' : : "I can't!" : : "What the hell is happening to me?" :Webclip 1# :Liv: "I mean, you gotta admit, it was pretty rad. I locked a vampire in her dorm with an invisible seal. I mean, how many newbie witches have that on their resume?" :Bonnie: "If they do, they don't brag about it as loudly." :Liv: "Oh, come on, this place is dead. It's like serious Spring Break-itis. Besides you're not even a little proud of me?" :Bonnie: "Okay, hot shot (pours a line of salt on the bar), set it on fire." :Liv: "What?" :Bonnie:'' "It's a simple fire spell."'' :Liv:'' "Okay." (chants but it doesn't work)'' :Bonnie: "Well, that's weird. Guess your resume still needs a little padding." :Webclip 2# :Damon:'' "Hilarious. Give me the damn cup. Wipe that smile off your face."'' :Jeremy: "Hey, you're lucky I'm even helping you, considering the last thing you did for me was tell Enzo to strangle me to death." :Damon: "Quit crying. You're still around." :Matt: "Yeah, more than we can say for Aaron Whitmore. Weren't he and Elena tight?" :Jeremy: "Yep." :Matt: "Does she know Damon killed him?" :Jeremy:'' "I don't know, does she?"'' :Damon: "No, she doesn't because I'm going to be the one to tell her, and if either one of you clowns beats me to it, I'll rip your tongue out." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x16 Promo "While You Were Sleeping" (HD)|Short The Vampire Diaries 5x16 Extended|Extended The Vampire Diaries 5x16 CANADIAN Promo HD) "While You Were Sleeping"|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries - While You Were Sleeping Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x16 Webclip 2 - While You Were Sleeping HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash While You Were Sleeping|Rehash Pictures Wyws-5.jpg Wyws-4.jpg Wyws-3.jpg Wyws-2.jpg Wyws-1.jpg BiHei9TIMAEuIME.jpg wyws1elena.jpg wyws2elena.jpg wyws3enzo.jpg wyws4elena.jpg wyws5elena.jpg wyws6damon.jpg wyws7elena.jpg wyws8damon.jpg wyws9carolinestefan.jpg tvd516prev_0062.jpg tvd516prev_0063.jpg tvd516prev_0039.jpg tvd516prev_0074.jpg tvd516prev_0075.jpg tvd516prev_0084.jpg tvd516prev_0104.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40000.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40010.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40036.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40067.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40110.jpg normal_ExtendedPromo_mp40123.jpg wyws10diary.jpg wyws11elena.jpg wyws12caroline.jpg wyws13damon.jpg wyws14jeremy.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_1.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_2.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_3.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_4.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_5.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_6.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_7.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_8.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_9.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_10.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_11.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_12.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_13.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_14.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_15.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_17.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_18.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_19.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_20.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_21.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_22.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_23.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_24.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_25.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_26.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_27.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_28.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_29.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_30.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_31.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_32.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_33.jpg 5x16_screen_caps_34.jpg wyws15damonjeremy.jpg wyws16damon.jpg wyws17jeremy.jpg wyws18damon.jpg wyws19matt.jpg wyws20jeremy.jpg wyws21mattjeremydamon.jpg wyws22damon.jpg wyws23mattjeremy.jpg BjQug2AIAAIvvrr.jpg Tvd-stefan-2.jpg|New Silas Doppelganger Stefan-Caroline-Enzo 5x16.png Caroline-Sloan-Stefan 5x16.png Caroline-Sloan 5x16.png Caroline and Stefan 5x16,.png Caroline threatens Sloan to protect Stefan 5X16.png Caroline and Stefan talking with Enzo 5x16.png Caroline-Stef 5x16.png Caroline and Stefan 5x16...png Enzo-Caroline in 5x16.png Enzo and Caroline 5x16.png Enzo-Care 5x16.png Hbviyh.jpg Delena516.jpg Normal tvd516-2308.jpg Normal tvd516-2306.jpg Normal tvd516-2304.jpg Normal tvd516-2303.jpg Normal tvd516-2302.jpg Normal tvd516-2301.jpg Normal tvd516-2296.jpg Normal tvd516-2291.jpg Normal tvd516-2290.jpg Normal tvd516-2289.jpg Delena516-24.jpg Delena516-11.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5